bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Njalm2/Fanon Canon - Grimmjow's Espada!
Hello there, so the Fanon Canon began a while ago, and it's been awesome thus far and everythings going swimmingly. But sooner or later we'll get to the Espada, of which Grimmjow is in charge, yipee. Judging by a blog made a while ago it seems as though most are either indifferent or in favor of Grimmjow deciding the rank of each particular Espada. So, with this in mind, I've pieced together a little blog for everyone who'll be participating as an Espada. It's here for the purpose of informing everyone what precisely goes in my mind about these matters up to this point, as well as allowing us to share ideas and enrichen the experience together! Espada Ranking So, for the first order of business, what exactly would Grimmjow would look for in Espada? Jagerjaquez would not care overmuch for spiritual energy levels alone, as it's an ultimately flawed idea. He'd instead judge someone based on their base power, that is, how powerful they are in their unreleased states. Reflective of himself, as Grimmjow doesn't have a Ressureccion anymore. Base power is determined by a characters article, and following Grimmjow's point of view I won't take their releases into account when I go through each of their articles. Essentially, their place in the ranking system will reflect how far away they are from Grimmjow's base power, and they'll be judged by using him as a standpoint. As is only natural given the circumstances. So, in light of this, how exactly do you go about attempting to have your characters ranked high? I'll provide a few bullet-in tips to that end. *'Skills and Descriptions': When I mention a skill, I typically refer to things like Master Swordsman and the like. My emphasis is that if you want your character to be a Master at something, evoke the feel of it through the description, make me believe it. The prefix on it's own means very little to me. This also applies to reiryoku levels and the like. *'Detail': I'm a sucker for detailed descriptions, especially those of some length. I don't expect any of you to bother taking it up to eleven as I usually do (But if you do, Grimmjow will most assuredly appreciate it!). *'Your Comments': This is another very important point, I'm willing to respect everyones thoughts as the author of their respective work. What I mean by this, is that I want everyone to inform in the comments what makes their character powerful enough for the desired position. To avoid drama and the like I want you to focus only on your character when you write this part. Try to convey the greatest strengths and weaknesses of your character in this comment, as that helps me make better decisions. *'Unique Role': As this is a roleplaying event, I'd like us to go with an RPG form of set-up. Essentially, what kind of role do you envision your character as? Are they a healer, front-line fighter, do they work especially well at taking down high-priority targets or do they fulfill more of a mage role (i.e relying much more on their energy-based techniques or Ressureccions than raw power). While roles like these are simple guidelines, you'd get more out of Grimmjow if your character fulfills a specific function of high value. *'Locura': This ability alone, created by yours truly after a similar ability used by Arrancar in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, will increase the overall versatility, defense and base power of your character rather significantly. Locura is particularly effective against devoted Kido Masters and Quincy, as it works to remedy your typical Arrancars lack of options in the face of such things. Although a very powerful ability, Locura is still balanced when used by Arrancar due how they've got the least options in combat out of any of the four primary races (Shinigami, Quincy, Fullbringers and Arrancar). To ensure that his most powerful servants might retain their power even when faced with magic or the strange abilities of Quincy or Fullbringers. Grimmjow would expect most of the Espada to at least have knowledge of this ability, and if they could use it, he'd probably favor them slightly for it. Grimmjow himself doesn't use Locura, because he's already powerful enough. Grimmjow's changes These are essentially changes that Grimmjow has made by his own authority as the King of Hueco Mundo. I'll list them all, there's not really that much. *Increased the number of Espada from 10 to 13! Although whether we ever use the last three slots is up in the air. The idea here is that he doesn't want his greatest fighters outnumbered against the Gotei 13. *Grimmjow is willing to accept more or less anyone into the Espada, provided they agree to follow his cause. He will however not accept Shinigami unless they're Visored of similar sort to say, Tousen. Visored who have embraced their Hollow lineage in other words. He wouldn't recruit Fullbringers, as he views them as pathetically weak. *There's no longer such a thing as the "Cero Espada". As the Primera, and keeping in tune with his feline personality, he would simply not allow for a position which might give the impression that there's someone greater than him. *He's developed an odd facination with pillows, and has had lesser hollows fill the entirety of Las Noches with cushions of similar coloration as the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Gone is the tables, chairs and tea. Meetings are instead held in a massive room of white pillows, where Grimmjow spends most of his time lounging around, presumeably waited on hand and foot by his Fraccion. Truthfully, all he needs is a turban and a personal harem and he'd be a Sultan. Suggestions This is where I'm going to list all suggestions brought up by you guys! For easy reference and all. Category:Blog posts